La Biblia de los Demonios
by ElvenDalem
Summary: No me ha resultado sencillo escoger el inicio, el momento concreto y el protagonista para empezar a desgranar el gran secreto de esta historia. Espero no haber errado al seleccionar a un chico a quien no pude ignorar, que me atrapó inmediatamente. Una persona única y especial en muchos aspectos, que destaca sobre todos los demás debido a un atributo singular: él no tiene alma.


Bueno, he aquí esta adaptación de un libro que amé: La Biblia de los Caídos De Fernando Trujillo. Traté de no salirme tanto de las personalidades de cada personaje, pero creo que aun así hay un ligero OoC en la historia :( . Pueden descargar el libro gratis desde la Play Store! Si les gusta la historia, subiré el segundo Tomo, que créanme, se pone aún mejor! Hay muchos Tomos que faltan.

 _Copyright © 2011 Fernando Trujillo_  
 _Copyright © 2015 El desván de Tedd y Todd_

* * *

 **Tomo 0**

Asura siempre ocultaba su desprecio antes de rematar a un adversario, lo reservaba para el momento preciso. Era más elegante de ese modo.  
Le gustaba dar el golpe de gracia en su lujoso restaurante, durante una comida supuestamente informal, que en realidad era un campo de batalla para los negocios. No entendía por qué le atraía tanto aquel restaurante. Mucho tiempo atrás, cuando Asura solo tenía seis años, su padre le había golpeado allí mismo, delante de todo el mundo. Le había puesto sobre sus rodillas y le había azotado por haber protagonizado una "escena" en público. Asura no quería comerse las espinacas. Años después adquirió el local, fustigado por un morboso sentimiento, y descubrió que le gustaba cerrar allí sus tratos, aplastar a sus enemigos. El que hoy se sentaba ante él era uno de los más odiados. Asura llevaba décadas soñando con este momento.  
Degustó el caviar sin reflejar una sola emoción en su imperturbable rostro y alargó la pausa cuanto pudo antes de dar una respuesta.  
–Me temo que voy a rechazar tu oferta –Dijo al fin con todo indiferente–. No estoy interesado en tu dinero.  
–Eres un maldito hijo de... –Mosquito logró dominarse y no terminó la frase.  
Los comensales de las mesas adyacentes volvieron la cabeza hacia la pareja, atraídos por el elevado tono de voz de Mosquito.  
–A tu edad deberías saber guardar la compostura –señaló Asura–. El restaurante está lleno y no creo que quieras montar una escena.  
En realidad a Asura no le importaba en absoluto que se produjera un escándalo, ni aunque tuviesen que cerrar el local.  
–¿Desde cuándo no te interesa el dinero? –preguntó Mosquito. Le costaba disimular el rechazo que sentía por Asura–. Te conozco y sé que no persigues otra cosa. No tienes moral ni decencia. Desde que creaste tu imperio solo sabes arruinar a los demás. De acuerdo, has conseguido el treinta por ciento de las acciones de mi empresa. Has jugado bien, lo admito, y has ganado. Pero te estoy ofreciendo el triple del dinero que valen mis acciones para recuperarlas. Es un trato más que justo y te hará más rico aún. No puedo entender por qué no lo aceptas. Si quieres más dinero...  
–Te lo repito –le cortó Asura curvando ligeramente los labios. Eran pocas las personas que le habían visto sonreír, tal vez ninguna–. No quiero tu dinero.  
Asura tomó la copa de vino y dio un sorbo con mucha calma. Escuchar de boca de un rival que él había ganado era una sensación deliciosa, embriagadora, imposible de igualar. Por muchas veces que la experimentara no se saciaría jamás. Era mejor que el sexo. Ni siquiera cuando nació su hija sintió algo comparable.  
Mosquito resopló de mala gana. –Entonces, ¿qué quieres? ¿Mi empresa? No me lo trago. Tú eres un destructor. Solo te apoderas de las compañías que luego puedas despedazar para sacar dinero. La mía no es rentable y lo sabes. Levantarla de nuevo te llevaría, como poco, dos años de duro esfuerzo, y los dos sabemos que no eres de los que trabajan.  
Asura no respondió. No tenía sentido negar lo evidente, y era cierto que los dos hombres se conocían perfectamente el uno al otro, tanto, que sus insalvables diferencias les distanciaban irremediablemente. La edad era una de esas diferencias, aunque probablemente la menor de ellas. Asura tenía cuarenta y tres años, mientras que Mosquito contaba con setenta y uno. Los dos veían el mundo y los negocios desde perspectivas completamente diferentes y, en la mayoría de los casos, los dos podían saber qué pensaba el otro con un leve vistazo a sus ojos.  
La exposición de Mosquito había sido rigurosamente cierta, rebatirla sería perder el tiempo, así que Asura permaneció en silencio, esperando pacientemente a que su oponente lo entendiera por sí mismo. Él no tenía ninguna prisa.  
–¿No hablas? –preguntó Mosquito, claramente molesto–. Estás disfrutando de tu posición, ¿no es eso? Regodeándote en tu victoria. Ya lo imagino, pero aún no sé qué pretendes. Si no quieres venderme las acciones, es porque vas a finalizar la operación y a absorber mi compañía. Sin embargo, no veo de qué te sirve si nadie te la va a comprar en su estado..., a menos que... ¡Oh, no, no lo puedo creer!  
–Sí, por fin lo has entendido. Voy a aniquilarla, sin más.  
Mosquito tembló de rabia. –Perderás una fortuna.  
–Soy muy rico. Puedo permitírmelo, no te apures.  
–Esto es algo personal...  
–Por supuesto.  
–He levantado esa empresa con mis propias manos, desde la nada. La he construido durante más de cincuenta años. No puedes hacerlo.  
Asura despidió al camarero que se acercaba a la mesa con un gesto de la mano, y se inclinó levemente hacia adelante. –Sí puedo, y lo voy a hacer. Y tú lo contemplarás todo impotente.  
–Está bien, tú ganas –dijo Mosquito sin poder disimular su desesperación–. Dime qué quieres. ¿Que suplique? Lo haré. No te creí capaz de algo así, pero no puedo permitir que destruyas la obra de mi vida...  
Asura le interrumpió con un gesto de la mano. Su teléfono móvil estaba sonando.  
–Más vale que sea importante –contestó al aparato–. Estoy en una importante comida de negocios. –Dedicó a Mosquito un falso ademán de disculpa–. Es mi abogado –le explicó cubriendo su teléfono con la mano. Mosquito estaba a punto de estallar de indignación, pero no le quedaba más remedio que aguantarse–. Bien, date prisa, no puedo hacer esperar al actual dueño de mi futura empresa... Sí, le conoces... Es mi padre... De tu parte. –Asura tapó de nuevo el teléfono–. Te manda saludos –le dijo a Mosquito.  
–No lo creo –bufó Mosquito.  
Conocía de sobra a su hijo para saber que lo había dicho solo para incomodarle aún más.  
–¿La policía? –preguntó Asura frunciendo el seño ante el teléfono–. ¿Estás seguro?... ¿Los cuatro?... ¿Mi hija está bien?... No me extraña. Como si no conociera a mi mujer. Estará dándose el tercer masaje del día, o perdiendo el tiempo de cualquier otro modo. Pregúntale a la niñera... Esos perros son peligrosos, atrápenlos... ¡Maldición! Siempre tengo que ocuparme de todo. Voy para allá.  
Colgó el teléfono y se levantó.  
–¿Le ha pasado algo a Chrona?  
–Tengo que irme. Los malditos perros se han escapado...  
Mosquito le agarró por el brazo. –Olvida nuestras diferencias. Quiero saber si le ha pasado algo a mi nieta.  
Asura se sacudió de encima la mano de su padre con un movimiento brusco.  
–La niña está bien. Pero yo no me olvido de nada. Tú, en cambio, puedes ir olvidándote de tu empresa. Si quieres hacer algo por tu nieta, paga la cuenta.  
Y se marchó. Ni siquiera recogió su abrigo del ropero.  
–A mi casa –le indicó al chófer cerrando la puerta de la limusina–. Y date prisa.  
El tráfico de Death City era un obstáculo que el dinero de Asura no podía sortear. Tardaría como poco media hora en llegar, a pesar de estar a un máximo de cinco minutos con las calles despejadas. Asura dio un puñetazo en el asiento y se sirvió una copa.  
La situación podía empeorar mucho si no encontraban a los perros. Por lo visto se habían escapado del patio. Según le había contado su abogado, uno se había colado en la casa del vecino, un tipo desagradable con el que ya había tenido altercados en el pasado debido a los perros; dos más estaban corriendo por las calles y el cuarto había desaparecido. Aquello distaba mucho de ser un problema sencillo.  
Los perros los había comprado para su mujer. Asura se negó al principio, pero ella insistió hasta que lo consiguió. "Es por mi seguridad –había dicho ella–. Me siento desnuda con la niña sola en una casa tan grande".  
Las explicaciones de Asura respecto al sistema de seguridad de la casa no sirvieron absolutamente de nada. Había más cámaras de vigilancia que en un Museo, pero eso daba igual. Su mujer quería perros guardianes, y los consiguió, aunque luego no les hizo el menor caso.  
Lo verdaderamente peligroso era que esos perros podían despedazar a un adulto en pocos segundos. Asura no quería ni imaginar lo que serían capaces de hacerle a un niño en plena calle. Según su cuidador, un viejo domador de leones que cobraba una fortuna por adiestrar a los perros, no atacarían a nadie si no se les gritaba una palabra concreta. ¿O era un gesto especial? Asura no lo recordaba. Pagaba mucho para tener que ocuparse de ese tipo de cosas. El mundo real era un lugar complicado, imperfecto, y lo peor de todo, impredecible. Él se sentía mejor inmerso en su universo particular, donde solo importaban las finanzas, algo que dominaba a la perfección.  
Y su mujer sin aparecer por ninguna parte. Asura la llamó pero no contestó al teléfono. Cuando recuperasen a los animales, cuando Asura pagara lo que hubieran destruido, y cuando ya estuviera todo resuelto, entonces ella aparecería.  
Pero esta sería la última vez. Averiguaría quién había sido el responsable de que se hubieran escapado y lo despediría. Luego sacrificaría a los perros y los convertiría en salchichas.  
La limusina entró en la calle Death Row, en el barrio de Dark Haven, una de las zonas más caras y lujosas de Death City.  
Había un coche de la policía aparcado en doble fila, y varias personas frente a la puerta de su casa. El vecino estaba enloquecido, pero su abogado parecía controlar la situación. Los dos agentes mediaban entre ellos, mientras los curiosos revoloteaban en los alrededores.  
–¿Qué ha sucedido? –exigió saber Asura saliendo de su limusina.  
Su abogado se alegró de verle.  
–¿Es usted Asura? –preguntó un agente de policía demasiado joven para inspirar autoridad.  
–El mismo.  
–Uno de sus perros se ha colado en la casa de…  
–¿Ha causado algún daño?  
–No, pero su vecino le ha denunciado…  
–Mi vecino es un idiota –atajó Asura, respirando tranquilo al saber que nadie estaba herido. Si había que pagar alguna multa le traía sin cuidado–. ¿Me ha denunciado porque se le ha colado un perro en casa? Lo que hay que ver. Como si no tuvieran ustedes cosas más importantes de las que encargarse.  
–¡Ni que fuera la primera vez! –Gritó el vecino–. Estoy harto de esos sacos de pulgas que no paran de ladrar cuando alguien pasea por la acera a menos de veinte metros de tu parcela…  
–Tu mujer también ladra y yo no me quejo –repuso Asura.  
Su abogado se interpuso a tiempo para evitar una confrontación. Los policías impusieron orden, y poco a poco el vecino se tranquilizó.  
–Señor Asura –dijo un agente–, Por lo visto tres de sus perros siguen desaparecidos y eso podría ser peligroso.  
Antes de que Asura dijera nada, otro coche se detuvo en doble fila. Se bajó un hombre mayor con la barba descuidada y una ropa excesivamente informal.  
–Le he llamado yo –dijo el abogado a Asura –. Pensé que le necesitaríamos.  
Asura asintió.  
–Tus perros se han escapado –le reprochó el viejo cuidador–. ¿Cómo es posible? –preguntó el hombre.  
–Aún no lo sé, pero si le hacen algo a alguien…  
–No lo harán, a menos que les ataquen.  
–Bien, pues faltan tres. Vas a encontrarlos ahora mismo…  
Un nuevo coche de la policía estacionó junto a ellos y tuvo que subirse a la acera para no bloquear la calle. Salieron dos agentes arrastrando a dos enormes dóberman. Los animales se negaban a salir del vehículo, y los policías tuvieron que tirar de las correas con todas sus fuerzas.  
–Yo no haría eso –gritó el cuidador con tono de preocupación–. Si estrangulan a los perros los pueden hacer enojar y no se los recomiendo.  
–¿Son sus perros? –Preguntó el policía–. No creo que vayan a atacar a nadie.  
El cuidador llegó hasta el coche y echó un vistazo dentro.  
–Son ellos –confirmó mirando a Asura y a los demás–. Pero solo hay dos. Vengan aquí, ¡vamos!  
Asura fue el que más se sorprendió de que los animales se negaran a obedecer. Había visto al cuidador manejar a aquellas maquinas de matar como si fuesen marionetas, con una sencillez que invitaba a pensar que cualquiera podía hacerlo. Esa era la única razón por la que le había contratado. De otro modo, no se hubiera atrevido a tener a esas bestias cerca de su hija de ocho años.  
Tras mucho esfuerzo, uno de los perros salió del coche. Se acercó un poco a la casa, constantemente envuelto en una mezcla de palabras dulces y órdenes firmes del cuidador, pero al llegar junto a la puerta se giró como un rayo y salió disparado. El cuidador no se lo esperaba y se le escapó. El animal volvió a meterse en el coche.  
–¿Qué les has hecho? –Preguntó el cuidador–. Nunca les había visto comportarse de ese modo.  
–Nada en absoluto –dijo el policía–. Les encontramos así, entre dos coches.  
–Así, ¿Cómo? –preguntó Asura.  
–Asustados.  
–Eso es absurdo –dijo el cuidador–. Nada puede asustar a esos perros. Les he entrenado personalmente. Se pelearían contra un tigre si se les ordenara.  
–Mire, abuelo –dijo el agente sin vacilar–. Yo no sé gran cosa de perros, pero cuando miran hacia abajo y meten la cola entre las patas es que están cagados de miedo.  
–Es imposible –insistió el cuidador.  
–Yo no me invento nada. Todos lo han visto –Dijo el policía–. Esos perros tienen miedo de entrar a la casa.  
Entonces les llegó un grito agudo, desesperado, que se prolongó varios segundos. Todos volvieron la cabeza hacia la casa. Los perros ladraron enloquecidos en el interior del coche de policía. Un estruendo reveló que se había roto una ventana.  
Asura identificó la voz. Era la niñera. Debía de haberse topado con el cuarto perro. Si estaba herida, tendría problemas con la policía. Salió corriendo y abrió la reja de entrada a su parcela.  
–¡Eh, espere! –Le gritó uno de los agentes–. Vamos con usted. Puede ser peligroso.  
Corrieron hacia él, pero Asura cerró la puerta antes de que ninguno pudiera entrar.  
–¿Qué está haciendo? Déjenos pasar. Somos la policía y alguien podría necesitarnos.  
–De ser así, les avisaré enseguida, pero si no es el caso, nadie entrará en mi propiedad.  
–Tienes que dejarles pasar. Son la policía.  
–Tú eres mi abogado. Inventa alguna excusa legal para retenerles.  
Desatendió las demandas de los policías mientras cruzaba a toda velocidad el jardín, hacia la entrada más cercana. Al llegar, vio la nevera estampada contra el rosal, con la puerta desencajada y la comida desperdigada por el césped. La ventana de la cocina estaba unos metros por encima, completamente destrozada. Aquello no podía haberlo hecho un perro, ni siquiera un hombre corriente. Se necesitaba a alguien muy fuerte para arrojar una nevera por la ventana, probablemente más de uno, eso le hizo pensar que tal vez no hubiera sido buena idea dejar a la policía al margen. Se le pasó por la cabeza dar media vuelta, pero entonces se acordó de Chrona, su pequeña de ocho años. El grito que había escuchado era de la niñera, y ella nunca se separaba de Chrona, así que su hija estaba dentro de la casa, con lo que fuera que había destrozado la cocina.  
–¡Chrona! ¿Dónde estás, cariño? –gritó casi sin aliento al entrar.  
No obtuvo respuesta.  
La puerta de la cocina cayó al suelo en cuanto Asura la tocó con la yema de los dedos. Prácticamente, no había un solo objeto en su sitio, era como si hubiera pasado un tornado por allí. Una de las paredes presentaba una telaraña de grietas con un agujero del tamaño de una pelota de tenis en el centro.  
Asura volvió a llamar a su hija con todas sus fuerzas. No era buena señal que no le contestara.  
–Estoy aquí, papi –dijo una voz que definitivamente no era la de Chrona.  
Más que sonar, había retumbado. Demasiado grave para pertenecer a una mujer, tenía que ser un hombre, y uno enorme, para tener un pecho capaz de emitir aquel sonido. Le recordó a la voz de un ogro que había visto en una película de dibujos con Chrona hacía poco. El problema era que, en la película, la voz estaba retocada para parecer inhumana.  
Provenía del salón de lectura, de eso estaba seguro. En el pasillo vio dos piernas asomando tras una esquina. Se arrojó al suelo apresuradamente y encontró un cuerpo yaciendo boca abajo.  
Era la asistenta. Asura no apreció signos de violencia en su cuerpo. Comprobó el pulso y suspiró aliviado al comprobar que estaba viva. Tal vez solo fueran ladrones y no hicieran daño a nadie.  
–¿No vienes conmigo, papi? –tronó la misma monstruosa voz.  
Asura descorrió las dos amplias puertas correderas y entró en el salón de lectura resuelto a enfrentarse a un ladrón, probablemente uno muy gordo con una cicatriz horrible en la garganta que justificara ese estruendo.  
La estancia era amplia, circular, completamente revestida de madera y libros, excepto por un ventanal por el que penetraba abundante luz natural. Había un elegante escritorio, que Asura nunca utilizaba, pero que quedaba bien, y dos sillones algo incómodos colocados para recibir el calor de la chimenea. En el centro había una alfombra y sobre ella estaba el cuarto perro. Nadie más.  
Asura consideró haberse equivocado al ubicar la procedencia de la voz, pero entonces reparó en que le sucedía algo al animal. Estaba aplastado contra el suelo, sin moverse, y con la misma expresión de aquel que había sacado el cuidador del coche de policía. Estaba aterrado.  
–¿Qué te pasa, chico? –le susurró Asura doblando las rodillas–. Tienes que levantarte y venir conmigo. Tu ayuda me vendría muy bien.  
El perro no se movió.  
Algo sonó por encima de su cabeza.  
–Me alegro de verte, papi.  
Asura miró hacia arriba y su corazón estuvo a punto de detenerse.  
El techo era muy alto, y de él pendía una complicada lámpara hecha a base de piezas de cristal, más de trescientas si no recordaba mal. De la punta de la lámpara colgaba su hija, boca abajo… y le sonreía.  
La mente de Asura sufrió un pequeño colapso intentando entender la imagen que le transmitían sus ojos. Dio un paso hacia atrás y cayó torpemente en el sueño, sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba.  
Chrona se soltó. Separó las manos y pies, y se posó tan delicadamente en el sueño como lo hubiera hecho un gatito. Luego sonrió a su padre con los ojos abiertos al máximo.  
Asura se fijó en que estaba extremadamente pálida y daba la impresión de haber perdido peso.  
–Chro… Chrona, ¿qué te ha pasado?  
–Nada, papi –dijo su hija con esa voz que no era suya. Asura no pudo contener su miedo. Veía los labios de su pequeña moverse, pero no podía creer que ese sonido saliera de su garganta–. Estoy mejor que nunca –continuó ella–. Mira lo que puedo hacer ahora.  
Entonces su hija puso las manos alrededor de la cabeza del perro, y con un sencillo movimiento la giró. Asura escuchó el crujido con toda claridad y profirió un grito desgarrador. El cuello del perro se partió. La niña sostuvo la cabeza del animal sobre la suya, dejando que una sangre de color marrón oscuro se derramara sobre su boca abierta hasta que la desbordó y resbaló por su cuello. Chrona hizo gárgaras. El sonido fue grotesco, más de lo que Asura podía soportar.  
Se tapó los ojos, convencido de que se volvería loco.  
–¿Ya no me quieres, papi? A lo mejor tienes sed. ¡Toma!  
Asura no contestó. Sollozó intentando aferrarse a la cordura. Sintió un golpe en el hombro, algo rebotó al suelo. No necesitó abrir los ojos para saber que era la cabeza del perro.

...

El abogado de Asura nunca había visto una iglesia de aspecto tan lamentable. Asomaba entre dos edificios antiguos, mal conservados, que amenazaban con derrumbarse y sepultarla. La pequeña parroquia se encontraba en medio de una red de callejuelas, flanqueadas por aceras tan estrechas que casi obligaban a caminar en un pie sobra la calzada.  
El abogado se abrochó el botón de su traje mientras se acercaba a la puerta. No le extrañaba haber tardado tanto en encontrarla. Ahora solo quería terminar su encargo y largarse de ese barrio decrépito.  
La puerta chirrió y el abogado temió que se le viniera encima. La luz era insuficiente en el interior. Había muchas velas y demasiadas columnas en un espacio tan reducido. Las telarañas eran tan espesas que podían pasar por cortinas, y el aire parecía lleno de polvo. No le gustó el lugar.  
Un cura pasó a su lado sin mirarle. Leía un grueso tomo mientras caminaba. El abogado imaginó que se trataba de la Biblia, una lectura ideal para perder el tiempo. Arrodillado frente al altar había otro sacerdote, escuálido y arrugado.  
–Eh, tú, ven aquí. –Su voz retumbó ahuyentando el silencio y rebotando contra las sucias paredes de piedra. El cura alzó su rostro anguloso y le miró en respuesta a su llamada–. Sí, tú, quiero hablar contigo.  
El sacerdote separó las manos con las que estaba rezando y se levantó. Tomó un cayado torcido, que le superaba en altura, y se apoyó en él para caminar. Al abogado le pareció que tardó más de una hora en recorrer los diez metros que les separaban.  
– ¿Qué deseas, hermano?  
Su voz temblaba, titubeaba al formar las palabras, como si fuera una actividad a la que no estaba acostumbrado.  
–He venido a elevar una plegaria –dijo el abogado.  
–El señor siempre escucha a sus fieles, hermano  
–Eso he oído –dijo sin disimular su cinismo–. Pero no es él quien quiero que me escuche, ya me entiendes. –La cara del cura no varió en absoluto–. Me han hablado de esta iglesia…, para casos especiales. Mi plegaria va acompañada de un donativo.  
–Los donativos siempre se agradecen en estos tiempos de necesidad.  
Algo crujió. El abogado no supo si era la madera de aspecto podrido con que estaban hechos los bancos para los feligreses, si es que había alguno que acudiera a aquel antro, o los tristes muros que les rodeaban.  
–Desde luego, necesidad hay –observó–. Pero no es ese tipo de donativo del que hablo. Este es mucho más generoso de lo habitual. Trabajo para Asura. Él es quien me ha encargado elevar la plegaria. Sabes de quién hablo, ¿no?  
El cura movió levemente la cabeza.  
–El mundo exterior no es de nuestra incumbencia, hermano.  
El abogado consideró haberse equivocado de iglesia. No podía creer que hubiera gente que no supiera quién es Asura, sobre todo, personas relacionadas con el asunto que le había arrastrado hasta allí.  
–Escúchame bien, cura. Estoy buscando una iglesia especial. Dicen que rezando en este lugar, él atiende las plegarias. Y no me refiero al Señor. Me han ordenado contratarle. Si no sabes de quién hablo, será que no estoy en el lugar correcto.  
El cura asintió y dio unos pasos apoyándose en el cayado. El abogado le siguió hasta una cruz bastante grande esculpida en la pared, insuficientemente iluminada por dos velas. Estaba en un rincón algo apartado.  
–Arrodíllate ahí, hermano, y reza tus oraciones. Espero que aquel que no tiene alma atienda tus ruegos.  
Al abogado empezaba a cansarle el teatro religioso. Estaban realizando un negocio, un contrato. Al menos así lo veía él.  
– ¿El sobre te lo entrego a ti?  
El cura negó con la cabeza. Señaló una repisa polvorienta al lado de la cruz.  
– ¿Cuánto tarda en venir ese tipo después de que rece la plegaria?  
–No vendrá –contestó el cura–. Si tu caso le interesa, él se pondrá en contacto contigo. No hay modo de predecir sus acciones.  
Al abogado no le gustó esa respuesta.  
–Hay mucho dinero en este sobre. ¿Pretendes que suelte un par de oraciones y me marche sin ninguna garantía?  
–Así es como funciona –dijo muy serio el cura.  
El abogado reprimió un juramento. No, así no funcionaban los negocios. Dejar ahí el sobre sin más sería una estupidez. Sin embargo, Asura había sido muy explícito y él no cometería el error de enfadar a su jefe. En su opinión, algo había perturbado a Asura, algo que nublaba su juicio. Todo este asunto de los rezos y las supersticiones religiosas no era propio de un poderoso inversor internacional.  
El cura se marchó caminando despacio.  
Un maullido sobresaltó al abogado e interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
– ¡Largo de aquí, bicho!  
Agitó la mano en el aire pero el gato no se apartó de la cruz. Se sentó y le miró con unos relucientes ojos verdes. Tenía el pelo negro, brillante.  
El abogado se encogió de hombros.  
–Qué demonios…  
Y se arrodilló. Dejó el sobre en la repisa y recitó la plegaria al pie de la letra. Al fin y al cabo, su cometido era cumplir órdenes.


End file.
